Quote
Origins: Cave Story Alias/Aka(also known as): Mr. Traveler Classification: Robot [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']] Demon Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, expert marksman and swordsman, limited flight (With the Booster 2.0 and the Machine Gun), electrical projection (Via Nemesis), fire projection (Via Fireball), water projection (Via Bubbler), soul manipulation (Via Blade), energy projection (Via Spur, Polar Star, Machine Gun, Whimsical Stars and Snake), self-healing (Via Life Pot), can shoot through objects/solid matter (Via Snake), star-like objects that fly around him and deal damage to close enemies as well as destroy small projectiles, has a device that analyses the general area and creates a map, able to damage intangible beings. Physical strength: Town level+ striking strength Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town+ (Defeated The Core which was responsible for holding up the entire floating island and defeated Ballos whom reduced an entire kingdom to ashes and who's magic power was going to pull the island out of the sky, Ballos also being comparable to Jenka whom created an enormous labyrinth) Durability: Town+ (Can take hits from characters like Ballos) [[Speed|'Speed:']] Hypersonic+ (Able to dodge magic based lightning as well as numerous missiles and machine gun fire) Intelligence: High, expert combatant. Read a book on how to treat flooded robots which he performed perfectly immediately afterwards. Stamina: High. Range: Dozens of meters. Weaknesses: Unable to stay in water for too long, but later loses this weakness when he obtains Curly's air tank. Standard equipment: Polar Star, Super Missile Launcher, Fireball, Bubbler, Machine Gun, Blade, Snake, Spur, Nemesis, Booster v2.0, Curly's Air Tank, Curly's Panties, Chako's Lipstick, Life Pot, Map System, Silver Locket, Tow Rope, Whimsical Star. * It should be noted that several of the weapons/items listed above are optional or must be traded for with one of your starting weapons. The only weapons that are required are the Polar Star, the Fireball, and the Blade. Noteworthy techniques and abilities * 'Polar Star: '''A basic gun that bears the mark of Polaris. * '''Super Missile Launcher: '''A powerful missile launcher but has limited ammo. * '''Fireball: '''Shoots fireballs which bounce along the ground. * '''Bubbler: '''Shoots bubbles. At level 3 the bubbles will orbit around Quote and will shoot out after orbiting him for a certain amount of time, Quote can also launch all of the orbiting bubbles at once. * '''Machine Gun: '''A high-speed firearm, can also be used as propulsion when aiming up or down. * '''Blade: '''A mighty sword containing the spirit of King, it's previous owner. At level 3, King's spirit will appear and perform multiple slashes in the vicinity of where the first attack hit. * '''Snake: '''Fires projectiles in a sine wave motion which go through walls. * '''Spur: '''The completed version of the Polar Star with a charge function. It's single shots are the equivalent of level 3 Polar Star shots and charging it allows you to fire powerful laser beams. * '''Nemesis: '''Fires powerful bolts, has great range and speed. * '''Booster v2.0: '''Allows for multi-directional aerial propulsion. * '''Life Pot: '''This item restores Quote's health to its maximum but can only be used once. * '''Whimsical Star: T'hree stars that move around Quote and deal damage on contact with enemies, they can also travel through walls. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Cave Story Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Firearm user Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Video game Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator